


At First There Were Four

by Creepycupcakes



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creepycupcakes/pseuds/Creepycupcakes
Summary: They had all been happy, they loved each other. But it seems the world had other plans.





	At First There Were Four

At first there had been four of them. Patton, Roman, Virgil and himself. His time with them had been the most wonderful of his entire life. It was even better than his entire school career. Before he had met them all, his life had been starting to take on a rather boring turn. Once he had properly met them…life seemed to start to turn around. The logical man truly thought it couldn’t get any better.

Logan had definitely been wrong. Things did get even better than they were before. A few months after they had graduated high school, the four of them had ended up getting into a relationship. It was like he was seeing the sun for the first time. Sure, Logan didn’t really understand most emotions, but he definitely understood that this was love. He loved them, and they loved him. And together they supported each other throughout their college years. Roman had ended up going to college for theatre, Patton ended up trying to get a degree in child development, Virgil went to art school, and Logan went to school to try to become a science teacher.

They had all faced equal hardships throughout their years, but together they had managed to get through it. To be honest, without the others, Logan probably would have dropped out. It had been a very stressful time indeed. After they had all gotten out of college, they all managed to move in together. They had to do it under the guise of being nothing more than roommates though. After all, people were judgemental enough when it came to homosexual relationships. Let alone polyamorous ones.

They had lived out their days comfortably. Every evening the four would all enjoy a home cooked meal made by Patton. Lunch was usually made by Roman, and breakfast was the one where everyone had to do it themselves thanks to their schedules. Logan had offered to help cooking once, but in the end he had ended up almost burning the kitchen down. So instead he helped out with the cleaning. Despite having the occasion, they had all been incredibly happy. But life was a cruel mistress, so they should have known that their fairytale life really couldn’t last for long.

Logan had been vacuuming when he had gotten the call. He hadn’t noticed it at first. He didn’t notice it at first. But when he did he didn’t hesitate to pick up the phone. After all, Virgil only called if it was an emergency, besides he was upstairs. Roman was at an audition, so he would never call unless it was an emergency since he needed to focus. And Patton was at work at the daycare, and he never had his phone on him for that. He frowned when he saw the number on screen, picking it up. “Hello?”

“Is this Mr. Logan Sanders?” An unfamiliar voice asked. “Yes..who is this?” He frowned, his concern showing through his voice. “ This is the Citrus Memorial Hospital…There’s been an accident involving Roman. You were his emergency contact.” Logans world seemed to freeze up all at once when he had heard those words. He swallowed thickly. “How…how bad is it..?” He could hardly get those five words out of his mouth. “I’m afraid…I’m afraid that your friend has passed.”

And just like that, there were three. They had all spent months morning for the loss of Roman. Patton didn’t smile for weeks, Virgil’s anxiety had gotten worse, and Logan…Logan lost his ability to focus all together. Every single time he would try to do something to at least attempt to gain a few moments of peace, he would always fail. Every little thing reminded him of Roman. Every idea, every project, every item. Without him, it threw their entire family off kilter…no, it was worse than that. Losing him had broken their little home.

It had taken them a year to start to properly get over Roman’s death. One year and a grief counselor. They knew that they would always miss him, and that they would all always love him. But they also knew that they would have to try to move on. So they tried. And they tried to rebuild their shattered lives. But the world is a cruel, unforgiving place. Right after they had finally started to rebuild their lives, it was like it just shattered in their hands.

Patton had been attending the Orlando Pride march. He had been more active lately, he had adapted that as his coping mechanism. He had been taking up so many new hobbies in hopes of trying to help himself move on. And it had been working. But there was always something missing. And there always would be. Now more than ever. Though, Logan doubted they would be able to rebuild their family again.

Patton had been walking alongside one of their friends some work when it had happened, some protesters broke the barrier. They had grabbed rocks, that is, if they didn’t already have weapons on them. It was needless to say that a fight had broken out, the police that were at the rally had tried to stop them. And they had succeeded, but not before the group had caused an incredibly amount of damage. Ten pride-goers were hurt, one was killed, and one, one was in critical condition. 

Once they had heard the news that Patton had been hurt, Logan and Virgil had both rushed to the hospital as fast as they possibly could. They had gotten there just in time. Patton’s body had looked so small on that bed. He was in a coma. The two had ended up staying overnight, Logan was on Patton’s left, holding his hand. And Virgil was on his right, just leaning against the wall and holding their lovers other hand. Sometime, during that night, Patton had taken his last breathe, and his hand had gone completely limp. There was just the two of them left.

It had broke Logan once again when he had passed away. But with Virgil…it completely broke him. Those eyes that used to be anxious, yet happy, were now dull. Logan had tried to move on. And Virgil did not. It was as if he was replaying the exact moment Patton had died over and over again. They had started having fights almost all day, but every night they would still climb into the same bed to hold each other close, and cry.

Logan had watched as Virgil’s mental state deteriorate more and more. Until one day, he left. And he never came back. The morning had been normal, they had had breakfast together and had tried to have a conversation that resulted in yet another argument. Then Virgil had headed out to get the groceries. Logan couldn’t quite explain it, but when the dark man left that day, he had a deep, foreboding feeling in his stomach. It had continued all throughout the day. To say that he was worried was an understatement. Logan had ended up calling people all day and even going out to look for him, but he seemed to have disappeared off of the face of the earth.

He had ended up giving up and going back home alone around midnight, hoping and praying that he wouldn’t get any calls from the hospital as he laid down in that large, lonely bed. And he didn’t. At least, not that night. No, he didn’t receive that call until late into the next day. “Hello…?” His voice was hoarse, completely worry-filled. He had to listen as they explained what happened. He had to listen as they told him the last person he had loved so dearly, was dead.

They had found his body in a creek that was near the supermarket. Deep red slashes had marked his entire body. But…there was no sign of self defense. Virgil hadn’t even tried to fight back. And Logan didn’t blame him. He had been through so much, and he had been so young. There was only one of their little family left. There was just him. He had cried all throughout the rest of the day and night. He had sobbed until he just couldn’t cry anymore. Logan forced himself to stand, shaking as he tried his best to live on.

The logical man had done everything he possibly could to move on. But he couldn’t he had lost all of the people he had loved most. The people who he had trusted most. It started slow, just the occasional drink here and there, but then it escalated. He ended up quitting his job, drank more, slept less. It seemed that no matter what he did he still felt numb. That was when he had resorted to dragging that blade across his wrists. He must have had a thousand scars by the time that that had stopped working.

Once numbness took over everything, he thought there was no point to it anymore. It didn’t take him long to decide to take his own life. For once he didn’t care about the facts and numbers. He just wanted out of there. So he didn’t even hesitate. He sighed softly, eyes staring blankly at the pill bottle that rested on the coffee table as he sat down. What was a moment felt like an eternity as he picked up the bottle, uncapping it and taking out the pills and taking them. The pills only took a moment or so to kick in as Logan laid back down onto the couch, it was really only a few minutes until he felt his eyes slip closed, and only a second more until his heart had stopped completely.

And then, there was none.


End file.
